


a love like no other

by thinlyspreadnerd



Category: The Haunting of Bly Manor (TV)
Genre: Canon Compliant, Dom/sub, Dom/sub Undertones, Eventual Smut, F/F, Fix-It of Sorts, Fluff, Love, Married Couple, Mild Hurt/Comfort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-22
Updated: 2021-01-22
Packaged: 2021-03-15 09:14:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 525
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28936101
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thinlyspreadnerd/pseuds/thinlyspreadnerd
Summary: With this love and trust they forged a path that answered the needs of each other as their needs and wants grew more and more aligned with every passing year. Vital to this consistent devotion was the care they wrapped around each other. Their bodies intertwined in unison with the deepness of their love and it was bliss.___________________________________________________Canon compliant but kind of just ignoring the sad ghost stuff. just a dedication to these 2 love sick fools, exploring all the kinds of love they have for each other. Dani is the dom cause I feel like it.
Relationships: Dani Clayton & Jamie, Dani Clayton/Jamie
Kudos: 8





	a love like no other

**Author's Note:**

> This first chapter is just fluff and feelings centred around the importance of leaning on each other so maybe a little hurt/comfort but mostly love.
> 
> Kind of like a prologue??

More than she'd wanted anything, she'd wanted Jamie. The moment she staggered into that kitchen it crashed into Dani: want, love, need. The floodgates were opened and all Dani could think about was her. Her anxiety and fear dissipated with this want, oblivious to any doubts because for Dani this was all there was.

On that first day, Jamie didn't know what to think of the gorgeous blonde beyond that simple adjective: gorgeous (ok and maybe also American). It certainly never dawned on her that it was even a possibility for her to know her the way she really wanted to. One too many misplaced affections and a life of giving… always giving, giving so much love to those who couldn't give a shit about her, had created a coarse facade. Because if Jamie were truly honest, she'd admit that the exterior she presents to the world of emotionless brooding has only been a product of her adult life - a wall that protects her from trouble but more importantly... from heartbreak. Her teenaged years were filled with open affection, with love that poured from every fibre of her being for every girl who feigned interest in her existence: a rarity in her familial interactions and group home experiences. After prison she learned to build a wall that helped to cushion any potential falling and the subsequent breaking she'd grown so used to. Her heart, she feared, was now cold. But the more time she spent with Dani, safe in the open love she threw her way, the more Jamie felt her heart defrost and the walls around it crumble. And so, she crumbled, right into the arms of a fidgety and anxious but oh so brave woman.

Despite the fear buried deep inside Dani's stomach, it had been her who reached out - no longer able to love from a distance as she pictured Jamie in her arms, in her care. Her soft brown curls, the warmth that threatened her cold facade, her coarse hands and soft face - every inch of Jamie, inside and out occupied Dani's every waking moment and her dreams were filled with every possible way she could touch and be touched by her. The American's irregular, thumping heart beats and her struggled breathing had grown to mean something new when she was with Jamie.

And so, hand in hand, they helped each other heal - the baggage that lay on Dani and Jamie's backs now spread between them, free to move to one side when it become too much for either of them to bear. With this love and trust they forged a path that answered the needs of each other as their needs and wants grew more and more aligned with every passing year. Vital to this consistent devotion was the care they wrapped around each other. Their bodies intertwined in unison with the deepness of their love and it was bliss. The fire burned in their hearts, their souls and their thighs. Most nights they would find themselves exhausted from the love they gave each other, Jamie curled in Dani's arms - protected and safe as she knew Dani was too. Bliss.

**Author's Note:**

> like how I started to sprinkle in the smuttiness near the end there ;) all preparation for the next chapter which will 'come' at some point next week. 
> 
> anyways hope you enjoyed this little intro


End file.
